90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
The Bachelors
The Bachelors is the 4th episode of Season 3 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis Silver plans a cancer-awareness charity event to honor her late mother and enlists the boys to appear in a bachelor auction. Ian, a theater student at West Bev., is brought in to help choreograph a dance number for the auction, but all comes to a stand-still when Teddy directs some negative words toward him. The two later get into a fight. Meanwhile, Annie and Adrianna discover the truth about Naomi and Mr. Cannon from Silver. Elsewhere, Annie discovers Debbie’s money problems and decides to take Katherine's offer. Charlie tries to reconcile without success to Liam when he finds him sleeping in his car. Javier's uncle, Victor, begins to blackmail Adrianna with exposure by forcing her to work for him. Also, Ivy and Dixon decide to spend the night together, but Dixon hits the brakes when his ex-girlfriend, Sasha, returns with some life-altering news. Recap Naomi suffered an accidental overdose. She had her stomach pumped, and Silver is at her bedside in the hospital. Silver tells Naomi she needs to come forward. Naomi says she doesn't see that happening. Now that Silver understands, things are much better. Naomi begs Erin not to tell anyone, and she agrees. Ivy and Dixon arrive at school. She tells him she thinks she's ready. Dixon doesn't know what she's referring to, but he soon understands. He asks her what has changed, and Ivy says she doesn't know. He's the right guy, they love each other, blah blah blah. Dixon is happy to hear it, but Ivy is embarrassed. He tells her it's cool. Actually, he says it's awesome. Dixon says he's ready, too. He teases Ivy, saying it was his shirt that got her all hot and bothered. They both laugh. Sasha shows up at school to talk to Dixon. Ivy asks him who that is, and Dixon answers "nobody". He goes to speak with Sasha, and asks her what she wants. Sasha says "I really need to talk to you". He asks if she's pregnant again. She tries to start talking, but Dixon says he doesn't want to hear it. He tell sure she's a liar, she's crazy, and he doesn't want anything to do with her. Dixon turns and walks away before she can respond. Ivy asks what nobody wanted. Dixon says she's actually an ex-girlfriend. Ivy asks several questions, but Dixon doesn't want to talk about it. Teddy sees Ian talking to Silver. He asks her what they were talking about, and she says stuff for the benefit this weekend. Silver is very excited about the benefit. Adrianna is on the phone leaving a message for Victor. She says it's very important she speaks with him. Silver approaches, and asks if everything is alright. Adrianna says yes, it was just business stuff. She wonders what this incredibly important question is that Silver needs to ask her. It's about the Breast Cancer Research Benefit. Silver asks Adrianna if she'll sing the song from Javier's memorial service. Adrianna says she'd be happy to - just not that song. Too many bad memories. Silver understands, and apologizes. Charlie is reading Shakespeare to Annie. She says she's never had anyone read Shakespeare to her on a date before. He asks if it's working. She says yes, and they kiss. The phone rings and she pulls away to answer it. It's her boss, Katherine. She hopes Annie isn't nervous about Katherine asking to buy her eggs. She doesn't want Annie to leave the internship. She says Annie is doing a great job, and they don't want to lose her. Annie says she really likes the job, and she'll be back on Wednesday. Charlie asks what the call was about, and Annie says nothing, she just missed a couple of days of work. Charlie says he has to go, but he will try to stop by after class tomorrow. Annie notices Charlie left his book behind. The doorbell rings, and she answers. It's Liam, sleeping bag in hand. Dixon says he will be crashing there for a few days. It is OK with mom, if it is OK with Annie. Liam sees the look on her face, and says he'll stay out of her way. But she says it's fine; if he needs a place to stay, he should stay. She invites him in. Adrianna is apologizing to Victor. She promises never to perform that song again. On the contrary, Victor informs her that she will perform it many, many more times. Now that he is her manager, they need to strike while the iron is hot. Adrianna doesn't think she needs a manager. He tells her she absolutely does, and instead of the usual 10%, he will be taking 50%. He tells her she either accepts this deal, or he goes to the press about the song she stole from Javier. She agrees, and he tells her that her first job is Saturday night. She says she can't, she'll be performing at the benefit. It's for charity. Victor tells her that they don't do charity, unless it pays $10,000. That's what she'll get paid for the job he got her. He says he's not in the charity business, he's in the moneymaking business, and she's going to be his number one money maker. Silver is managing the preparations for the breast cancer fund raiser. Adrianna arrives to talk to Silver. Erin says they are sold out, standing room only (except for Adrianna). Adrianna asks if there's any way she can be paid say $10,000. Silver says no way, everybody is volunteering. Adrianna explains that she has another job, and it does pay $10,000. So she can't do this benefit. Her manager insists she take the paying job. Silver is very upset, and walks away without another word. Annie asks her mom if she has seen her earrings. She finds them in her mother's ear lobes and removes them. Debbie says that those are her earrings, and Annie says she knows, but they are so much cuter on her. She asks how Debbie's job hunt is going. Her mom answers that there are a lot of job sites, but she doesn't want a job that involves latex. Liam casually asks Dixon what Annie is up to. He responds that she is dating a guy from UCLA. They are going out tonight. Liam says their football team sucks. He sees Annie headed back downstairs, and he says he needs something to drink. As he arrives, he sees her leaving, and is disappointed. Annie sees the expression on his face before she leaves. Ivy asks Laurel if she has a second, and she says sure. Laurel continues typing until Ivy says she is ready to sleep with Dixon. Laurel says she is glad Ivy came to her first.Ivy says second; she talked to the UPS guy first, and he said she should go for it. Ivy joins Laurel on the couch so they can chat. Laurel asks Ivy how she reached that decision. Ivy says she always wanted to love the person she was with for her first time. She knows it sounds corny. Laurel interrupts, saying it doesn't, but Ivy says yeah, it does. She's afraid that her first time will be like surfing when she wipes out, and eats sand. She doesn't want to eat sand. She believes Dixon has a lot of experience, because he dated an older woman. Laurel tells her she won't. Just be there. Don't over think, don't judge; just be there.Laurel asks if Ivy has protection. Ivy thought that Dixon would have it. Her mom says no, she has to always bring her own, just in case. Laurel starts digging through an assortment of condoms, making Ivy uncomfortable, so she walks out. Silver thanks everybody for all their help. The bachelor auction will be the highlight of the evening. Dixon asks Navid if his mom or dad are going to put in the highest bid. Navid retorts that actually, Dixon's mom put in a pretty high preemptive bid. Silver thinks they could really start everything off with a bang, if they open with a dance number. The guys object, but Dixon says he can do a pretty mean worm, and proves it. The guys cheer, and Silver objects. She says they should do a group dance choreographed by Ian. Liam is not sleeping, because Annie should be home by now. He wants Dixon to call her and make sure she's OK. Dixon says he would, but it has already been established that he is fast asleep. Liam asks how well Dixon knows the guy she's dating. The front door slams, Annie is home. Liam decides he needs a glass of water, and jumps out of bed. He goes in the bathroom where Annie is brushing her teeth. She insists he go first, so he gets his glass of water, and they say goodnight.Liam says he can tell; Annie is still into him. He is rambling on about how Annie is afraid of him, so he has to show her his soft side. Dixon mumbles "I hate you." Adrianna is on the phone with Victor. He tells her she needs to wear something hot. Navid arrives, wanting to talk to her about demanding money to perform at the breast cancer fund raiser. She says she didn't demand it, but her manager insists she gets paid for every job. Navid doesn't understand, but she's in a hurry and has to go. She asks Navid to stop judging her and start supporting her. He nods. Adrianna leaves, stating she's going to be late for sound check. Silver tells Annie that her mom's check bounced. Annie says she'll talk to her mom, it's probably something at the bank. Naomi shows up and offers to help. Silver says Annie and Naomi can work together, but Annie refuses. She's sure Naomi won't want to work with her, either. Annie says that Naomi called her a murderer at Naomi's 18th birthday party. Naomi's says she was in a bad place in her life. Annie says that's no excuse. Naomi says she doesn't have to help, she'll just to buy a table, and walks away. Silver tells Annie she should forgive her. Annie asks why, what's changed. She says Naomi was terrible to her, she was terrible to all of them. She doesn't even understand why Silver has forgiven her. Ian is doing the choreography, and correcting as he goes. The boys are starting to shape up, but Teddy is kind of tense. Ian can't get him to loosen up. Teddy finally reacts in frustration, saying "I'm sorry I can't dance, but I'm not a faggot like you." Ian says " Screw you Teddy", and walks out. Silver tells everybody to take a break, have some lunch. Teddy approaches her, and she asks him what the hell that was about. Teddy says Ian was provoking him. She turns to walk away, and Teddy says he was frustrated. Silver says she gets frustrated as well, but she doesn't turn into a homophobic jerk. Ivy and Dixon are having lunch. She says she can't believe Teddy went all Mel Gibson on Ian. Ivy says that she and Dixon can go to her house after, because her mom is out of town. And maybe they can do that thing she's never done before. Unless of course he doesn't want to. He says oh yes he does, and they both laugh. Adrianna is getting ready for her performance. Navid shows up bearing flowers, and says he's there to support his extremely talented girlfriend. He apologizes for earlier. He says this is her career, and he totally has her back. Fisher comes and tells Adrianna that she should make nice with the birthday boy, rub up against him, etc. And don't eat too much, he doesn't want her bursting out of her sexy little outfit. Navid can't believe Fisher is talking to her like that. Adrianna defends Victor, and tells Navid he doesn't understand. He says she's right; he doesn't. Navid turns and leaves. Annie finds Liam cooking in the kitchen. She asks him if he's expecting company, and he says just her. She asks why, and Liam says he's not a bad guy and he thinks she believes trouble follows him around. When a towel on the counter catches fire ,they put it out. She asks him what was that about trouble following him around. He says that was not his fault. She starts laughing, and he realizes Annie was joking. Liam tells her that the real reason he wanted to crash with Dixon was because he misses her. He wants another chance. They are about to kiss when the doorbell rings. Annie leaves to answer it. Charlie follows her into the kitchen and he and Liam have a strong reaction to each other's presence. She asks how they know each other, and Charlie says they're brothers. Annie thinks he means 'bros', but he means same dad, different mom; half-brothers. At the benefit Silver announces that her mom passed away from breast cancer, so this cause is very dear to her heart. The bachelors start their dancing, and they are big hit with a crowd. Annie asks Charlie if he and Liam grew up together. He says no, he was raised in Connecticut with his mom and step dad, while Liam was raised by his mom in Brooklyn. He didn't even know about Liam until he was 10. One summer, he and Liam were at their uncle's cabin. Charlie was bored and stole a neighbor's credit card. He charged a bunch of stuff, planted the card on Liam, and let him take the fall. It was really bad, Liam got in a lot of trouble. Charlie should've told the truth, but he never did. Charlie tried to apologize but Liam will not forgive him. He doesn't blame Liam, but its been a long time. The bid is at $225 for Oscar. When the ladies hear his accent, the bidding goes up to $300, and she wins. Liam is the next bachelor up for auction. He is in a truly foul mood, until he goes for $350.Victor gives Adrianna $2000. She said she thought they were going 50/50. He says he changed his mind, it's going to be 80/20. And if she doesn't like it, he will tell everyone where she gets her music from.Dixon is the next bachelor on the block. Ivy bids a dollar, and winks at Dixon. Sasha arrives, and the bidding quickly spirals. Ivy bids $400, and before Sasha can outbid her, Silver declares Ivy the winner. Last but not least, Navid is up for grabs. Nobody will bid on him. Silver keeps dropping the bid $10.00 at a time, but nobody bites. Adrianna bids $2000, and her incredibly generous bid wins her her boyfriend. She apologizes to Silver for choosing work over friendship, and promises it will never happen again. Navid says he hopes he was worth it, and she answers that he was totally worth it. They kiss. He tells her he still hates her manager, and she says let's not talk about that. They kiss again. After the benefit, Silver tells Andy to make sure he counts all the uniforms. Teddy runs up to Silver to apologize. She tells him he's talking to the wrong person. Not only that, but it's over. Ian picks the wrong time to leave the building. Teddy tells him to stay away from him. Ian says he wants nothing to do with him, and Teddy responds in anger. Ian retorts that Teddy shouldn't take it out on him, just because he can't deal with who he really is. Teddy shoves him, and Ian throws the first punch. They fight until Mr. Matthews breaks it up. He asks them what this is about, but they both refuse to answer. Mr. Matthews gives them two options; they either take two weeks of detention, or go to principal Nowak's office on Monday and discuss suspension. They agree to take detention. Annie catches up with Liam and apologizes because she did not know about Charlie being his brother. He said he's not. Annie says what happened between them was a long time ago, and Charlie feels really bad. Liam tells her to stay out of it. When she tries to tell him she's going to stop seeing Charlie, he says he doesn't care. She can date whoever she wants. They're all wrong for each other. The girl who won Liam finds him, and they get little flirty in front of Annie. Liam affectionately puts his arm around her neck, and they walk off together. Naomi is leaving, and Silver says they should talk to her. Adrianna and Annie refuse, based on how very badly she has treated them in the past. Silver finally decides to tell the girls the truth. They follow Naomi and tell her they are sorry for what Cannon did to her. She thinks they pity her, but they don't. It's sympathy, compassion, and anger. Silver says he should pay for what he did to Naomi. Ivy and Dixon are kissing. She says she can't believe he only cost her $400. She was ready to go to a grand. He says if he's good she could tip him. She playfully pushes his face away, then gets in her car and tells him she will meet him at her place. After she drives away Sasha approaches Dixon again. Dixon reacts in frustration, but Sasha says she has to talk to him, and then she will leave him alone. He says fine, and tells her to follow him. Oscar sees, and takes note. Annie tells her mom that the benefit check bounced. Debbie says it's not a problem, she'll just give her cash. However, it turns out she doesn't have any. She tells Annie she'll have it in a couple of days. They discuss the budget, and her mom tries to reassure her. Annie realizes how bad things really are, and she calls Katherine. She makes sure the price hasn't changed, and says she will sell her eggs for $20,000. Ivy lights candles in her room, and settles in to wait for Dixon. Sasha is trying to explain why she treated Dixon as badly as she did. She went through a bad break up right before Dixon. Recently, she heard from that guy, Eric. He called to tell her he is HIV positive. She went and got tested, and she is HIV positive as well. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson Recurring cast :Kelly Lynch as Laurel Cooper :Kyle Riabko as Ian :Blair Redford as Oscar :Evan Ross as Charlie Selby :Lisa Waltz as Katherine Upton :Nestor Serrano as Victor Luna Guest starring :Amelia Rose Blaire as Laura Mathison :Meika Cox as Sasha Quotes :''Ivy – I can't believe Teddy went all Mel Gibson'' :''Naomi – What can I do that doesn't involve breaking a nail or a sweat?'' :''Debbie – Femalehotjobs.com? Not the kind of work I'm looking for'' :''Silver – Way less glitter on the word "breasts." It just feels weird'' :''Naomi – Ewww, I look like a Cullen!'' :''Teddy – I just got frustrated'' :''Silver – I get frustrated, too, sometimes, but I don't turn into a homophobic jerk'' :''Adrianna – He's been giving me Zoolander all morning'' :''Silver – I was afraid of that'' Music *"Colours" by GROUPLOVE *"Doesn't Belong" by Neo Cartoon Lover *"Fire Burning" by Sean Kingston *"Missed Your Chance" by Kill Matriarch *"Pleasure Bombs" by Jet Black Kiss *"Rip" by Haircut *"Spooky" by Storyline Photos Matt-Lanter-Source-144-006.jpg Matt-Lanter-Source-144-002.jpg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 3